


Peri, Darling, You're My Best Friend

by TwitchyPyromaniac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Jenny Studio Killers, Makeup, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchyPyromaniac/pseuds/TwitchyPyromaniac
Summary: Amethyst decides that it's time to ruin the friendship she has with Peridot. After all, they should be lovers instead.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Implied Past Peridot/Lapis Lazuli
Kudos: 9





	Peri, Darling, You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Jenny" By Studio Killers. Takes place between 'Raising the Barn' and 'A Single Pale Rose'.

Amethyst smiled lightly as she looked at the small tube of lipstick. It was a deep green; defiantly not her shade, but it was 'her' shade. Peridot’s fascination with human clothing and fashion had led to her acquiring a small assortment of cosmetics. Amethyst had stolen the lipstick right out of Peridot’s room (the bathroom), along with the alien t-shirt that Peridot adored. In fact, Amethyst was currently using that shirt as a pillowcase.

The two had been closer than ever after Lapis left Earth. Peridot had needed Amethyst’s companionship in the aftermath of that fiasco and now Amethyst was coming to the conclusion that she wanted to be more than friends with the green gem.

Amethyst was nervous about ruining their friendship but she was already standing in front of the bathroom door. Hesitantly, she knocked. 

“J-Just a second!”

There was the sound of something crashing behind the door, before it opened to reveal Peridot, looking a bit disheveled. Behind her, the shower curtain was on the floor with the rod laying in two pieces on top of it.

“Heh,” Peridot said, “ I had a little trouble with the curtains…”

Amethyst laughed, snorting a bit, before walking into the bathroom, and climbing onto the counter. 

“Hey, Peri,” She said, an easy smile hiding her nerves.

“Hey?” Peridot said, settling on the counter next to her. “What’s up?”

“Um…” Amethyst cleared her throat, and held out the tube of lipstick. “I found your makeup, and thought you’d like to have it back.”

Peridot perked up and took the tube back. “I’ve been looking for this lip pigment. Where did you find it?”

Amethyst flushed a dark purple as she confessed, “I might have stolen it for a while…”

Peridot raised an eyebrow, the effect slightly skewed by her eyebrow hitting her gem and being deviated to the side.

“Why would you want green lip pigment?” She asked. “You’d need a purple colour pallet if you were to wear any cosmetics and you don’t need it because you’re already attrac-“

Peridot cut herself off. Now it was her turn to flush a dark green in embarrassment.

Amethyst perked up and said, “Wait. You think I’m attractive?”

Peridot looked away, some how turning even darker. “Well,” She said. “You’re a fine specimen of quartz. One of the best ever produced on this planet, despite the flaws in your initial emergence… I find your small size to be quite… Physically appealing… You have all the strength and fierce nature associated with a quartz solder, packed into a tiny package. Yes you are very attractive.”

Amethyst didn’t know whether to be flattered or mildly insulted. Eventually she settled on flattered, and said, “I think you’re attractive too, Peri…”

The green gem glanced at her, face still dark with embarrassment. Amethyst simply smiled at her and held out her hand. “Take my hand.”

Peridot curiously slipped her hand into Amethyst’s, and smiled a little. It was nice. Just the two of them, existing together.

“I’m no love expert,” Amethyst began, looking off into the distance. “That’s Garnet’s field of expertise. But I have a sinking feeling this is what it is.”

Peridot nervously asked, “D-Does this mean we have to fuse or something, now?”

Amethyst looked at her, seeing her nervous posture, and slight fidgeting. “Of course not!” She reassured. “We don’t have to fuse to have a relationship at all!”

“But Garnet said fusion was a relationship,” Peridot said.

“Not all relationships need a fusion. Rose and Greg did it, why can’t we?”

The stress melted off Peridot’s face, now that the pressure to fuse was taken off the table. “Okay,” She said, “But what are we?”

Amethyst smiled gently at her, before leaning in to gently kiss Peridot. “You’re my dearest friend, Peri,” She whispered against those green lips. “We can be whatever you want us to be…”

Peridot was stunned for a moment, before responding, “I-… I want to be this… Whatever this is…”

With that Peridot leaned forward and attempted to return the kiss. It was sloppy, off centre, and they were both perched precariously on the edge of an uncomfortable counter, but if you were to ask either of them what it was like, they would tell you it was the most perfect kiss in the universe.


End file.
